my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Day Off
This article, 'Day Off', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ "We have a day off today. Go do whatever the hell you want." Shigaraki stated to the league. Ryuu was sitting next to Shigaraki drinking coffee. "Koki, we're meeting up with Ishida at that new boba place later this afternoon. We have practice after." "We're seeing Ishida again?!" Koki asked with an excited expression as Ryuu nodded. Shirome hit Koki over the head. "Shut up. You're annoying." "Sorry, Mei-Chan..." Koki sulked. "Huh? Oh, what a big coincidence... Me, Shirome, and Mukuro have to go somewhere too... I can't wait to see Muku..." Shiro softly said, not looking away from the game she was playing. "Oh, right... Ryuu, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Shirome asked, staring straight at Ryuu. "Sure." Ryuu said, going to another room with Shirome taking his mug filled with coffee. "What do you need, Shirome?" Ryuu asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Tenko told me...about what you wanted to do...involving Shiro..." Shirome said slowly, looking at the ground. "Are you...sure about this?" "Y-Yes, I'm sure." Ryuu said, looking at Shirome. "Know that once you do this there is no going back...and if you fail, you're putting not only her life but everyone's life at stake..." Shirome replied. "Do you...want to meet...the demon you'll be going up against to train...?" "Yes..." Ryuu said, a shadow cast over his face. "If that is what you wish..." Shirome held her hand to an open space. Her hand was consumed by black fog, hitting directly at a spot in the space. Once she did that, out came a tall young woman with light blue hair and baby blue eyes. "Yes, mistress?" "Tsumugi, this is Ryuu. Ryuu, Tsumugi" Shirome introduced. "Oh, my name is Tsumugi. I'm a demon Cosplayer." Tsumugi introduced herself. "Are you... surprised? I get that a lot since I'm so plain." "Not really. I didn't expect Shirome to be a demon until Tenko told me. But you do look pretty interesting." Ryuu smiled at the taller girl. "How could you say such a thing to my mistress? That's hurtful..." Tsumugi seemed fatally offended. "Don't mind her. She gets offended pretty easily at any comment pointed towards her or me..." Shirome said. "Though I will admit, you are pretty stupid at not knowing that before. The term 'Hell Girl' is pretty much a big hint in itself indicating that I am a demon. But... I understand since... I wasn't born one... or born to begin with..." She mumbled the last part, looking down. "It's okay." Ryuu said with a soft voice, putting his hand on Shirome's shoulder. "You might not like pity, but this is the best way I can comfort you..." "Mistress you have an appointment with Shiro and Mukuro in the afternoon. Also, you have a new client." Tsumugi said, softly. "A new client? I see..." Shirome responded. A puff of smoke came out of her, covering her for a couple of seconds. As the smoke cleared, Ryuu saw Shirome donning a red kimono. "Ah, I like your kimono." Ryuu smiled at the shorter girl. "Thank you. I wear this whenever I have a client. It's my outfit as the Hell Girl." Shirome responded with a clear face. "Anyways, I have to go to a client now. I wonder who they want to send to hell..." "Well then, I'll see you later." Ryuu said. "Make sure to take care of Shiro while I'm gone. If you screw up, I will personally kill you." Shirome said with a straight face. "And tell her that I may be a bit late to the meeting between us and Mukuro. Bye." Shirome disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Ryuu sighed and decided to go back to the bar. He sat in between Shiro and Koki and tapped Shiro on the shoulder. "Shirome said she may be late to the meeting between you guys and Mukuro." "Oh..." Shiro looked down with sad eyes. "I see..." Ryuu looked to Shiro with apologetic eyes and then turned to Koki. "We'll be seeing Ishi-kun in about an hour." "I can't wait." Koki smiled enthusiastically. Suddenly, he heard Shiro mumble something. "Why does anyone care for a monster like me?" "You're not a monster." Ryuu mumbled. "Please, red hair...everything is my fault...everything..." Shiro mumbled. "That's why daddy despised me. He really despised me because I only caused problems for him. He cut me open so I would stop...He cut me open every day to check my insides...all because I'm a monster..." "No, you're not!" Ryuu said, standing up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You need to stop putting yourself down. He's the monster, not you. He's disgusting! You did nothing to him! Ughh, I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of hearing you talk bad about yourself." Ryuu said walking to his room and slamming his door shut, locking it. Shiro was left stunned. "What an idiot...red hair...you...are...so...idiotic..." She mumbled. "I...really despise it..." She got up and started walking to where their rooms were. She stood at the door to Ryuu and Koki's room. She placed her hand on the door. "Why do you even try...? You're only gonna get hurt in the end if you try to..." She mumbled. "I despise it...I despise everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your personality...and how much you care about me..." "If...If it makes you happy...If it makes you suffer less pain..." Shiro said. "I'll go and...end my life..." She started to leave but heard the door open and a hand grabbing her arm. "No..." Ryuu said, looking down at her with tears in his eyes. "No...?" Shiro asked. "Why...?" "Because..I don't want you to go." Ryuu said, looking at Shiro with pleading eyes. "You're..." Shiro mumbled. She put her small hand on his face."Tell me...how do you...kill someone without killing them?" "I-I haven't thought about that..." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's crimson eyes with his teal ones. "My father..." Shiro said. "He already killed me...without killing me..." "S-So, you're d-dead inside?" Ryuu questioned. "Theoretically." Shiro replied. "My body, organs, and everything physical inside me are...seemingly normal, aside from the fact that I...cry blood. But...inside my brain is the complete opposite..." "I see..." Ryuu said, looking down sadly. "I guess...they call what I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder..." Shiro said, grabbing Ryuu's face softly so he would look at her. "I also have...something called... 'Major Depressive Disorder'...combined with my severe anxiety..." "I'm sorry..." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's eyes. "No..." Shiro mumbled. "You have nothing to be sorry about...it's my fault that this happened to me..." Ryuu then proceeded to hug Shiro. "Huh? Why are hugging me, red hair?" Shiro asked. "I felt like you needed one." Ryuu smiled. "A hug...I have never gotten a hug...from a guy before..." Shiro replied. Ryuu pulled away and smiled. "Well..I'm glad I'm the first." Shiro stared at Ryuu for a while. She then made her hand into seemingly a bunny, touching Ryuu's lips. "Weirdo..." Ryuu shrugged and walked back to the bar. He sat down next to Koki on a couch, Shiro following behind him. She sat down next to him, placing her head on his lap. "I'll be sleeping now. Wake me...up when...it's time...to...go..." Shiro fell asleep, peacefully. ~Time Skip~ "Shiro...wake up..." Ryuu said to the sleeping girl. "Ugh..." Shiro groaned cutely. "What...time is it?" "It's 3:48." Ryuu said, needing to get ready. "I need to get ready." "Right...I guess I should too..." Shiro groaned. "Can I go to see Mukuro with this outfit?" Ryuu stared at Shiro's clothing, and noticed that her thighs were bare. "Absolutely not." "Aww...why can't I?" Shiro asked innocently. "Is it because of that one time I almost got raped by a pedophile and you came to intervene?" "Yes. It can happen anytime." Ryuu shook his head. "I'm going to get ready. When I come back please have some appropriate clothing on." Ryuu said, going into his room. Ryuu changed into some casual clothes, it took him about 15 minutes. He finished off his outfit with his beige cardigan.